Brothers Grim
Brothers Grim is the fifth episode of Out of Practice. Plot Ben tells Donna, a young woman, that they've made great progress. She replies that she hopes it's working and she's sometimes worried they won't make it to their second anniversary. She then calls for Harry, her much older husband. She apologizes to Ben for Harry dozing off. He says it's the first time someone's fallen asleep twice in one session and she says that's like her wedding night. After they're gone, Bianca notes that Harry must be loaded. Ben says they have a real affection for each other. Bianca tells him not to tell her they have sex, but then changes her mind and wants to know. She says 10 years ago, you could marry an old geezer and the most you'd have to do is cut up some tennis balls for his walker. Now he pops a little blue pill and he's doing to you what he used to do to Betsy Ross. She then gives him an invitation to a vow renewal to a couple he saw last year, the Callahans. Bianca hints that she wants to go with him while he celebrates it as a validation of his work. He sees that it's from two weeks ago and Bianca says he'd lose stuff too is his desk were as messy as hers. She picks up her stuff to leave and opens the door to let Lydia and Regina in. Bianca forgot to tell Ben that they were on their way to pick him up after work. They're going to see Oliver's new apartment. Ben says he forgot to get Oliver a present, but Lydia pulls out a yogurt maker, the same kind Regina got her for Mother's Day. Regina sees that the card is still attached from when she gave it to Lydia. Regina wonders why even bothers giving Lydia presents. It's like when she saw the doorman wearing the scarf Regina knitted in Brownies. Lydia asks about Ben's day and he starts to tell them about his patients renewing their vows, but the elevator opens and Oliver is posing in his apartment. It's very lavish. Ben gives Oliver the yogurt maker and he comments that he gave one of those to Regina last year. Stewart comes out and says the bathroom has a floor-to-ceiling window with one-way glass. Oliver says they're coming to tint it tomorrow. Regina points out the fish tank in the floor. The apartment was very expensive, but Oliver's practice has never been better. In fact, he just did extensive work on a famous actress. He says he can't say who, but if they guess. After Stewart guesses poorly, Oliver says it's Claudia Penchant. Regina says Claudia was her first crush, her and Andy Gibb. She was still working things out. Lydia doesn't know who Claudia Penchant is. She's too busy in her life to read magazines. Ben again tries to tell his family about his patients, but Oliver interrupts to show them the command center, which allows him to control his apartment with his voice. He turns on the TV and shows them "Romance Mode." They're all so proud of him and toast Oliver. Ben trips and shorts out the Command Center. Oliver is staying with Ben while his apartment gets fixed. Ben offers Oliver wine that Naomi's friends make. Oliver doesn't like it. Stewart comes in and invites them to go out. He wants to go to a place where women dance in cages. Ben says they don't do that anymore and Stewart is upset that he missed it completely. He offers Stewart a glass of wine, but Oliver says he doesn't want it and offers him a beer instead. Stewart says he's down a whole pant size and asks Ben about his good news at work. Ben starts to tell him, but Oliver interrupts so they can watch an interview with Claudia Penchant. He wants them to see his masterpiece. In the interview, Claudia denies having plastic surgery and even says she hates plastic surgeons. She claims anyone can get the results she had with diet, exercise, and reading her new book "The Fabulous Me." Stewart excuses himself, saying they'll go out, but he has to change his pants, because those will blow if he eats a poppy seed. He leaves. Oliver is still upset and Ben smirks. Ben thinks he's overreacting. Oliver is upset that she's using his work and making money off it. Oliver thinks Ben is just jealous of everything he has. He accuses Ben of breaking his commander center on purpose. Stewart comes back, saying he changed his jacket, too and asks them what they think. They exchange insults, which Stewart thinks are directed at him and he goes away to change again. Oliver joins Lydia at the diner and she says that she had dinner with their grandma last night and both he and Ben had to work, so it was just her and Nana's helpful opinions. She learned that Stewart was no prize, but she was a fool for leaving him because she's no spring chicken. Oliver's still upset about Claudia Penchant, who's signing books around the corner. Ben comes in and Lydia asks him to join them, but he won't. Lydia figures out that they're still fighting. She goes to the table where Ben sat down. She lies and says that Oliver's devastated. Then she goes back to Oliver and feeds him the same story about Ben, trying to get them to make up. They both agree at her prompting. She gets a call and leaves them, saying to talk. They meet at a table in the middle and apologize. Oliver asks about Ben's work news and he starts to tell him and is again interrupted when Claudia Penchant walks in and sits down with a woman. Ben is frustrated and leaves. Lydia comes in and Oliver tells her what happened. Lydia is upset with Claudia Penchant. He says he's had two clients cancel on him because they want to try Claudia's method, but he is Claudia's method. He leaves in anger and she goes to follow, but first stops to talk to the woman she thinks is Claudia. She berates her for what she's done to Oliver, but then the woman introduces herself as a reporter. Claudia then comes back to the booth and asks if Nancy is ready for their interview. Oliver pokes his head back in and asks if Lydia is coming. She offers a drink. He says it's 1 PM, but she says he's about to need one. Lydia comes into Oliver's apartment with a muffin basket to find him sulking on the couch. He's upset because of what happened with Claudia Penchant. She apologizes for what she did. He says it's okay and she was trying to be a good mom. He says he shouldn't have bragged in the first place. Claudia agreed to drop the lawsuit in exchange for his apartment. He accidentally turns on the stereo with the command center. The rest of the family arrives for the toast they never got to have. Regina says she's sorry and Oliver tells her to apologize to mom. She says she did and got her a basket and then she spots the basket among the ones Lydia sent to Oliver. Stewart says this is what family is about, people coming together in tough times. Lydia tells him that Claudia is taking the apartment and he gets upset. Lydia offers to help out financially, but he declines. She says he can stay with her, but he doesn't want to. Ben then steps in and says Oliver's going to come stay with him. Stewart says it'll be great having them all in the same building. He won't even have to get out of his pajamas to come visit them. Oliver tries to backtrack for a moment. Stewart offers to take them out to dinner. With just Ben and Oliver there, Oliver says Ben didn't have to do that and Ben says he hadn't seen so much fear in Oliver's eyes since their foreign exchange student, Mr. Period. He starts to apologize, but Ben says it's okay. He gets envious sometimes. Oliver says he gets jealous of him sometimes, too. He struggles to think of a time. Lydia asks if they're coming, but Oliver asks for another moment alone. He then clarifies that he meant him and the apartment, so Ben leaves. Oliver hugs the wall. Ben and Oliver are watching TV together. Ben questions why they're watching a Claudia Penchant movie. Oliver says they're just watching his favorite part, when Claudia gets killed. He says the shark throws her up in the next scene. He says she kind of did him a favor, because she's become a walking billboard for his practice. He says he'll be back on his feet in no time. Ben says he's going to bed. Oliver asks if he can say it and Ben says it's the last time. He says command center TV off. Ben picks up the remote and turns the TV off. Oliver then asks for a cup of tea and Ben says he's pushing it. Cast 1x05BenBarnes.png|Ben Barnes 1x05ReginaBarnes.png|Regina Barnes 1x05OliverBarnes.png|Oliver Barnes 1x05StewartBarnes.png|Stewart Barnes 1x05LydiaBarnes.png|Lydia Barnes 1x05Bianca.png|Bianca 1x05ClaudiaPenchant.png|Claudia Penchant 1x05JannCarl.png|Jann Carl 1x05Donna.png|Donna 1x05NancySellers.png|Nancy Sellers Main Cast *Christopher Gorham as Ben Barnes *Paula Marshall as Regina Barnes *Ty Burrell as Oliver Barnes *Henry Winkler as Stewart Barnes *Stockard Channing as Lydia Barnes Guest Starring *Tangie Ambrose as Bianca *Catherine Oxenberg as Claudia Penchant Special Appearance by *Jann Carl as Herself Co-Starring *Priscilla Taylor as Donna *Symba Smith as Nancy Sellers Notes and Trivia *This was produced as the second episode, but aired as the fifth. Gallery 1x05-1.jpg 1x05-2.jpg 1x05-3.jpg 1x05-4.jpg See Also Category:Episodes